


VIP Lounge

by InkAtHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Barebacking, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Genital Piercing, Hotdogging, Implied First Time, M/M, PIV, PWP, Pussy Spanking, Risk of Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, fake name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: Genji turned to Hanzo and offered his brother a smile, honey-golden eyes glinting with interest as he reached a hand out. Just as Hanzo hoped, he was too drunk to recognize his brother. He reached out and took Genji’s hand in a delicate hold, “Mizaki.”





	VIP Lounge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts).



> This was a commission for the lovely Muja. She's such a darling, go check out her [tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/) or her [AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja)
> 
> Also please read all of the tags. If the content of the tags doesn't jive with you, go ahead and turn back.

The thrum of the club’s music pulsed through Hanzo’s body as he stepped into the building. The world around him was a mass of writhing bodies wrapped in the stench of alcohol and an air of lust. Normally it was a place that the heir would never be, and if anyone recognized him, it would be the cover of every major tabloid in Japan for days.

 

But Hanzo made sure he wouldn’t be recognized.

   

His black and gold cocktail dress was stunning, reaching down to mid-thigh, clinging to every curve of his body, a cut down the length of his left thigh to show off his legs, down to the black high heels on surprisingly tiny feet. His tattoo was hidden beneath a black cashmere shawl, preventing anyone from associating him directly with his family. His hair reached down to the middle of his back, two long pieces framing a stern face painted in makeup, from the soft cherry-blossom pink lips to the rich glittering sapphire of his eye-shadow.

   

While it wasn’t his favorite thing to do, dressing up and parading around as a woman, he couldn’t help the sense of satisfaction he felt when he saw the men around him drag their eyes up and down his figure like a physical caress.

   

His destination was the bar, a crowded space of bodies that he parted with a few critical glares. He needed a drink, something to ease his nerves and relax him a little.

   

When he turned back around to leave the bar, a blue martini in hand, his eyes scanned the room and caught sight of his target across the throng of bodies.

 

He stepped forward and crossed the outskirt of the space to avoid groping hands. Sadly his plan didn’t go as expected when he felt an unwelcome brush against his backside, a body leaning in close to him, “Those thighs of yours look like they could pop my head like a grape. Wanna let me eat you out so I can sit between them babe?”

 

Hanzo spun, turning his sharp gaze up to the man with a furious countenance, “Touch me again and I will break your hand.”

 

The man was obviously drunk, not as tall as Hanzo with the heels on, grinning up at him with an unfocused sort of inebriation. He flashed his white teeth in a chuckle, “That sounds hot. You can break any part of me you want…”

 

He reached back and unapologetically groped at Hanzo’s rear end, the feel of a stranger’s unwelcome hand making his skin crawl and his anger turn from a simmer to a raging boil. His hands clenched into fists and just as he turned to grab the stranger’s hand and indeed break his wrist, the man’s face contorted in sudden shock and pain.

 

A flash of green was all Hanzo saw at first as the stranger’s hand was ripped away from his person and twisted. He heard the snap of bone even over the thrum of music and drone of people, watched the stranger as he was twisted and shoved onto the ground so hard his forehead hit the tile floor.

 

There was a loud wail of a yell, and Hanzo recognized his target had been the one to take down the handsy bastard.

 

Genji Shimada, his one and only brother…

 

He was on the stranger’s back, holding the man’s arm behind him at a painful angle, snarling in his ear. Hanzo stepped back just as the bouncers came and pulled both men up, releasing Genji as soon as they recognized him. It wouldn’t do to get rough with one of the club’s most valuable customers.

 

The stranger was carted away howling in anger and agony, leaving Hanzo and Genji standing beside one another amid a sea of staring club-goers.

 

Genji turned to Hanzo and offered his brother a smile, honey-golden eyes glinting with interest as he reached a hand out. Just as Hanzo hoped, he was too drunk to recognize his elder in such an unusual garb, “I’m sorry about that,” the younger dipped his head in a shallow bow and smirked, “Guys like that give all of us a bad name. Shimada Genji, at your service.”

 

Hanzo smirked in response, unsurprised by his brother’s words. Genji was such a handsome man with sharp features and confidence that radiated out like an aura. It was that confidence that had always attracted Hanzo and made him want what he knew he shouldn’t.

 

He reached out and took Genji’s hand in a delicate hold, “Mizaki.” He gave no surname, didn’t want to bother with thinking of one.

 

“A lovely name for a lovely woman,” Genji brought the hand up to kiss Hanzo’s knuckles, a tongue peeking out from between his lips to gently brush at Hanzo’s skin.

 

Hanzo scoffed lightly, “Such a flatterer.” He didn’t pull his hand away, though.

 

“Of course,” Genji laughed, a soft and cocky sound. He slowly released Hanzo’s hand and nodded, “Would you like to get away from all of these eyes?” he glanced around. Many of the rubberneckers had returned to their previous activities, but several were still watching Hanzo and Genji with drunken interest.

 

“That depends on where we’re going,” Hanzo turned and lifted his forgotten drink to his lips for a sip, pursing his lips as he regarded his sibling.

 

Genji’s grin widened and he pointed to the glass box on the second story of the club, the floor-to-ceiling windows tinted and impossible to see through from the ground floor. “The VIP lounge,” Genji added, “Better drinks, fewer bodies, a nicer view…”

 

Hanzo hummed a long, drawn out sound as he pretended to think about it, “Well I suppose… I expect honesty about those better drinks…”

 

A few minutes later saw the pair ascending the stairs behind the main bar. A bouncer stood at a door at the top of the steps and turned to let the two pass without a thought, he nodded to Genji, then returned to his station.

 

The VIP lounge was more impressive than Hanzo had expected. Black marble floors and fine white-wool rugs. A collection of long white couches sat in front of a free-standing hearth and a fair sized bar was tucked into the back corner with neon colored bottles standing out against the backlit wall.

 

Hanzo took in the space with a look of open appreciation, eyes flitting over the windows where he could easily see the dancers below. He glanced to Genji, pointing out the only surprise he found, “It’s empty.”

 

Genji chuckled softly and closed the door leading back into the hall, then walked over to the bar, “It usually is when I’m here. I get to choose and bring in whomever I like. Usually my friends, occasionally a special...guest.” Hanzo didn’t miss how those golden eyes flickered up and down his brother’s body with open appreciation. “It’s great for privacy,” he added.

 

“Privacy,” Hanzo huffed, trying for incredulous and falling short, “Do you really take me for that kind of woman?”

 

“I would never do anything you don’t want, Mizuki,” Genji pointed out as he walked behind the bar, plucking a bottle from the shelf and uncorking it easily. “Sake?”

 

The problem was that Hanzo wanted Genji to do everything. He approached the bar and leaned against the countertop, “Please. Is it strong?”

 

“Everything up here is stronger and more...potent…” Genji took two sake cups from beneath the bar and filled them, “This one is my personal favorite. Shouldn’t take much to get us nice and buzzed.”

 

Hanzo reached out to accept the cup, lifting it up and dipping his head, “I’ll hold you to that.” He took the drink down easily, the flavor mingling on his tongue. He immediately recognized it as one of the brands of sake they had in the castle, a very special type that was only supposed to be for Shimada tongues. It was a beautiful taste, and the burn was intense as it worked down his throat, enough that he ignored the fact that Genji had been smuggling their special drinks out of the castle.

 

He hummed contentedly, “Oh, this is lovely.”

 

Genji grinned, “Just like you. Would you like another?”

 

Hanzo just nodded and slid his cup out for Genji to pour more for them, carrying both of the glasses over to the sofas. “Sit down with me, relax…”

 

Hanzo was getting impatient already. He had come to the club for one reason.

 

He made his way over to the couches, making sure his heels clicked in a measured cadence. Instead of sitting beside Genji he lifted one leg and rested a knee on the side of Genji’s hip, then pulled himself to settle onto the green dragon’s lap with a satisfied smirk. It left Hanzo’s dress hiked up even higher, teasing a view of what was beneath.

 

The elder gently took one of the sake cups, lifting it to his lips to drink it down all at once. It wouldn’t be long before he started feeling that.

 

“I’m certainly not going to complain,” Genji mused lazily, leaning back and moving to swallow down his drink as well. He gently took Hanzo’s cup and set them both aside on the couch, his hands coming to rest on his brother’s strong thighs, drifting up and down in slow, sensuous strokes. Hanzo leaned in and shimmied forward a bit, and Genji took the hint, letting his hands palm at his elder’s backside appreciatively.

 

“I would hope not,” Hanzo hummed and leaned in, looping his arms around Genji’s neck.

 

Genji’s hand kept exploring over Hanzo’s rear, humming, “I don’t see many ladies like you around, you know.”

 

Hanzo huffed and leaned down to press their foreheads together, “I’m not a normal lady.”

 

Genji’s hands slid down and grabbed Hanzo’s thighs, squeezing them appreciatively, “I’ll say. Want me to make those legs weak?” He shimmied himself down a little bit and rolled his hips up, letting the elder feel the bulge at the front of his pants.

 

“Big talk,” Hanzo gruffed.

 

The younger laughed, a rich sound full of mirth and confidence. His hands slid down, then up and hooked his fingers under the hem of Hanzo’s dress, pushing it up all the way until his bottom half was completely exposed. His pubic mound was neatly shaved and well-groomed, showing off the lips tucked between his legs.

 

Hanzo bit his bottom lip, spreading his knees a little wider to give his brother better access.

 

He watched Genji’s eyes drift down and show surprise when he caught sight of the glittering blue gemstone pierced through Hanzo’s clitoris. “Well now,” Genji’s voice dropped two octaves as he let one hand slide to Hanzo’s inner thigh and move in so that he could lazily thumb at the upper part of the piercing resting on the pubic mound.

 

The feel of the gem and bar moving along Hanzo’s most intimate parts made him squirm, hips bucking involuntarily. Those curious fingers quirked and lowered, one thumb running over the gem and the sensitive hood. “How’s that feel?” Genji asked with a smirk.

 

 _Hot_. So hot. From the alcohol smouldering like embers in his stomach to the burning coil slowly winding between his legs. He could already feel trickles of his own fluid dripping down his inner thigh with just a few lazy touches.

 

One finger, cool and sure, slipped down and lazily ran up and down the seam of Hanzo’s folds, stroking them until the elder was shivering and pushing his hips down with the desire to feel that digit sink in. But it didn’t, and instead kept a maddeningly persistent pace as he stroked and rubbed at those sweet folds, using his thumb to massage the engorging clit.

 

Genji’s free hand came up and pushed at the strap of Hanzo’s shawl and dress, letting them fall aside so that he could pull the top of the dress down. Hanzo felt his breasts spill out into open air.

 

When he was younger they had been much bigger. However thanks to his family’s money, his chest was still plump and pillowy without bulging out obscenely. Genji let out another appreciative hum, taking one of Hanzo’s tits in a firm hold, “I don’t get it,” he hummed and leaned up and in. The bite to Hanzo’s nipple was sharp and jarring, making the man jerk wildly at the sudden flash of pain that was quickly soothed over by gentle licks and suckles.

 

“D-Don’t get what…” Hanzo struggled to keep his voice even.

 

Genji popped off of the nipple, leaving the skin wet and shiny as he looked up at Hanzo with unapologetic lust, “You’re so gorgeous. Yet you act like you’re rarely touched.”

 

Hanzo pushed his hips down again, feeling the tip of Genji’s finger ghosting at pushing into his body, wanting it so bad, “I...don’t have time for this often.”

 

“No? Well that’s a damn shame…” Genji moved to the other nipple and latched onto it with enthusiasm for a moment, leaving the skin once again spit-slick and shiny, “I guess I’ll just have to make this count.”

 

He sank one finger in to the first knuckle, teasing the entrance with its presence as Hanzo bore down on it with pathetic whines. “All you’re doing is teasing,” Hanzo huffed sharply, “I want you to _fuck me_.”

 

“And I will,” Genji was quick to soothe, slowly working his one finger a little deeper, moving it in lazy little thrusts, “Just trust me.” He glanced up and smirked, “Your blush is so pretty on you.”

 

“D-Don’t try to butter me up!” Hanzo scoffed.

 

“I think you need to learn some patience,” Genji tutted gently, shaking his head, “Up!”

 

He didn’t give Hanzo much choice, both hands coming to grab at his hips to pull the man up, the younger standing with him. He herded Hanzo around to the back of the couch and then took one bare shoulder in his hand, bending the man over to hold onto the stiff back, “Just like that,” the man hummed contentedly.

 

He pushed the bottom of Hanzo’s dress back up, two strong hands grabbing the globes of his ass to pull them apart, exposing him completely. “That’s a pretty sight.”

 

Hanzo huffed, keeping his eyes forward on the windows across the room. He didn’t see Genji duck down quickly onto his knees and lean in, but he startled when a tongue darted quickly up the seam of Hanzo’s folds, “Oh!”

 

Genji leaned up and sank his teeth into the fleshy part of Hanzo’s ass, drawing out another yelp that tapered off into a moan. The fires were building in Hanzo’s belly, making him push back into the contact as his brother let go and stood up, pressing his chest to Hanzo’s back in a firm, hot line.

 

“How do you want this?” he rolled his hips, teasing Hanzo with the feel of his bulge between his cheeks, “I would love to take you apart piece by piece. But I can do quick and dirty too. Waddya think? Bounce your pretty little ass on my cock until you’re screaming? Those people out there,” he hooked his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder, looking out at the window with him at the throng of club-goers below, “They can’t see us. But I bet I can make you scream so loud they _hear_ you.”

 

Hanzo pushed back roughly into every roll of Genji’s hips. He wanted _all of it_. He craved it.

 

“What if I fucked you up against the glass?” Genji went on, one hand coming down, two fingers tracing over Hanzo’s pussy lips again before they sank into him in one hard shove, startling a moan out of the elder at the sudden fullness inside of him. “I would love to see those pretty tits bouncing,” he growled, voice right against his elder’s ear, his hand starting up in a quick, jackrabbit rhythm that had Hanzo’s thighs feeling weak, “But it would be nice to show you off to everyone downstairs. Push you up against the glass. Let them see you getting fucked, all of them admiring those fat nipples you have…”

 

Hanzo could do little more than whine, rocking his hips back into each thrust of Genji’s hand.

 

A third finger was added, the thrusts building even faster, “Come on. Tell me what you want.”

 

Hanzo was slowly folding forward, presenting himself for better access.

 

“I-I want you to fuck me. I don’t care where or how, just _fuck me_ !” Hanzo’s voice was desperate. He was finally getting what he wanted. His beloved brother was giving him the attention he had been craving, and would soon be fucking him and Hanzo just _wanted_ it. He didn’t care about anything else.

 

Hanzo could feel the heated coil in his gut starting to tighten and burn hotter. Genji kept fucking him on his fingers, kept pushing his elder towards that building climax until suddenly he pulled his fingers out, the halt and emptiness leaving Hanzo reeling and whining pathetically. He wanted to cry, “Genji!?”

 

The younger was right there, back against Hanzo’s back and holding the man gently, “Relax. I’m right here,” a sudden sharpness stung between Hanzo’s legs, Genji’s three fingers slapping over his open pussy. He pulled back and did it again, drawing a louder yelp from Hanzo’s throat, “You’ve such beautiful reactions. I could spend hours doing this with you.” Another slap over his throbbing pussy left Hanzo sobbing out before he was breached again, those fingers stroking his inner walls almost apologetically.

 

“Wait here for me. I need some lube,” Genji stepped back and disappeared silently.

 

Hanzo heard a drawer opening and closing, adjusting himself to lean more against the couch while trying to catch his shaking breath.

 

When his brother returned, he pressed his now exposed cock between Hanzo’s spread cheeks and rutted against them. The elder could do little more than moan out, feeling Genji dribbling cold lube over his cock and Hanzo’s ass, then took the elder’s ass cheeks and closed them around his cock, thrusting into the tight hold with a low moan.

 

Hanzo huffed, “I-I have a better place for that!” he snipped.

 

Genji just laughed, still thrusting into the loose hold of his brother’s cheeks, “Indeed you do, I’m getting there.” A few more lazy thrusts saw Genji’s prick thoroughly lubed and he pulled himself away just enough to settle himself properly behind Hanzo.

 

“You’re impatient,” he teased Hanzo lazily, taking his cock in hand and lining it up to his brother’s waiting pussy. He pushed forward, the head spreading Hanzo’s lips wide around the crown until they yielded. The muscles stretched so wonderfully around the organ, the burn was everything Hanzo wanted as he pushed back to feel his brother slide more of his cock into him.

 

But Genji, _cursed Genji_ , wrapped his hand around his shaft so that only the tip pushed into Hanzo’s waiting lips. “I want to teach you to be patient,” he mused and thrust in, letting Hanzo feel one more blessed centimeter stretching his walls open.

 

“G-Genji! I swear… Just…”

 

“Relax,” the younger cooed, leaning over Hanzo’s back to speak against his brother’s ear in soft tones while he lazily rutted shallow little thrusts into the elder’s weeping pussy. And oh was he wetter than he had ever been, his juices dripping messily down from his hole and dribbling over Genji’s cock.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed, “You’re soaking,” the younger hummed, “I barely used any lube. This is all you.”

 

Hanzo gasped out, his head spinning from the mixture of pleasure, alcohol, and frustration, “More! Genji, I want more.”

 

“I know you do, baby…” the younger soothed, letting another inch sink in and Hanzo wheezed out a slow, wanton wail. “I want you to savor every inch of me,” he breathed, “Feel every millimeter stretching you until you’re full. I want you to feel me in your womb,” he purred and Hanzo rutted back uselessly. “You like the sound of that? You know they say if two people cum at the same time, they’re more likely to have a baby. Do you want that? Want to have my baby in your belly?” Another inch speared into him and Hanzo choked on a sob.

 

He was actually crying, his belly burning like wildfire while the coil felt like it couldn’t get any tighter. He could feel tears dripping down his cheeks like the slow dribble of fluid down his thighs.

 

“Uuungh,” Genji moaned out and pushed another inch in slowly, “Oh your pussy is so shallow. You really might feel me in your womb,” the hand pulled away from Genji’s cock and he shoved in the last few inches, stuffing Hanzo so full and battering against his innermost wall.

 

That was what Hanzo wanted, it was everything he wanted out of his night. He didn’t care what else Genji did as long as he put his load where it counted; right into his wanting pussy.

 

“Would you like to see how hard you can cum?” Genji asked, snapping his hips forward and making Hanzo’s tits bounce from the force, “See how loud you can scream my name?”

 

Hanzo shivered and moaned, nodding helplessly. He couldn’t get his voice to work properly, words felt heavy and wrong in his throat. Every thrust of Genji’s cock battered his deepest reaches, and Hanzo knew he wouldn’t last long. He could already feel that he would cum harder than he ever had…

 

Genji’s pace slowed down some, enough that Hanzo let out a wail of displeasure as his climax once again began to slip away.

 

The younger reached to the table beside them against the back of the couch and took up an object Hanzo hadn’t noticed there before. “G-Genji?” his voice was so unsteady and thin he wasn’t sure it came out coherently.

 

“Relax, you’ll love this,” Genji held the vibrating wand up for Hanzo to see, and the man’s already weak knees trembled even more.

 

Genji pressed back against Hanzo’s back, rutting against the elder in deep, rough thrusts while his hand brought the wand around to Hanzo’s front. The bulbous head was worked against the elder’s cleft, resting atop the piercing. The click was swiftly followed by a loud buzzing, the sound of the head vibrating against Hanzo’s clit and piercing.

 

The sudden onslaught of pleasure stole the elder’s breath away, leaving him to choke out little whimpers of pleasure as he rocked his hips wildly back and forth, back on Genji’s cock and forward into the wand. The vibration over his piercing worked so much deeper than any normal toy, the metal carrying the sensation down beneath the skin and into his core and making his knees give out. He would have fallen were it not for his brother there to hold him up and push him more firmly to the couch.

 

His climax built back up like a rushing tide while Genji fucked him with renewed vigor, but Hanzo knew he didn’t have long at all.

 

“Fuck, fuck!” Genji’s voice was a gasp in his ear, “You’re so tight, _oh fuck_!”

 

Hanzo came so hard he gasped out, shivering and trembling, the wand still pressed firmly against his clit, with Genji’s cock still buried deep. The sensation didn’t die, it only built up, refused to let him catch a breath.

 

He didn’t realize he was yelling out, sobbing loud wails of pleasure.

 

“Come on, you have more in you,” Genji’s unsteady voice was pressed to his brother’s ear, “Come on, come for me. Come harder. You’re right there aren’t you? Come for me _Anija_.”

 

His name on his brother’s lips was such a shock that Hanzo did come again on another, louder wail, feeling himself clenching hard on Genji’s cock. He barely noticed the spray from his cunt, squirting onto the back of the couch while his pussy gripped Genji’s cock so hard it wrung his brother’s climax right out of him.

 

The wand turned off and was tossed aside with a clatter, and Hanzo gasped and heaved to get air back into his lunge while he trembled against the back of the couch, aftershocks leaving his muscles twitching wildly throughout him.

 

His brother’s body was still pressed against his back, a soothing presence while they slowly came down from their respective highs. “Holy shit,” the younger was breathless, chuckling, “That was intense. Amazing…”

 

Hanzo huffed and closed his eyes, hanging his head.

 

Genji slowly pulled his cock free of his brother’s pussy and lifted off the man’s back. The younger then slid down onto his own knees, his hands coming up to grab two handfuls of Hanzo’s ass to pull the cheeks apart, letting himself watch the lazy dribble of his brother’s slick and Genji’s cum oozing out of his abused hole.

 

Hanzo startled when he felt his brother’s head lean in, tongue coming out to lap up along the seam of his cunt and savor their mixed flavor.

 

“You’re...you’re not mad?” the elder found himself asking, short of breath.

 

Genji smirked and kissed his brother’s waiting pussy lips, “Do you really think for one second that I didn’t know it was you, Hanzo?” He pressed another open-mouth kiss to Hanzo’s lips, taking one of those lips between his teeth to gently tug until the elder was gasping out. He let the lip go and kissed it again, “I just wish you had come to me sooner.”

 

“I wasn’t sure what you would think,” Hanzo sighed.

 

The younger stood up and spun his brother around, leaning him against the back of the couch to kiss his mouth sloppily, “What I would think?” he asked with a hum, “I think you’re so beautiful. So handsome. I didn’t need you in a dress or in makeup. I’m just happy to have you with me, Anija…”

 

Hanzo smiled and leaned in to steal another kiss, licking into Genji’s mouth eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work, thank you for reading =)
> 
> If you're curious about commissioning me or just want to see what's up, feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://inkatheart.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Alternatively, you can talk to me on Discord: Julie#0744


End file.
